As an amusement device with which it is possible to enjoy the sensation caused by rotation of a rotating body, conventionally, the amusement devices disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 8-229244 and 2000-24328 are known, for example.
The amusement device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-229244 is configured with a riding portion (rotating body) which has a rotating shaft rotating about an axis somewhat tilted from the up-and-down direction, and which is formed in a shape imitating a coffee cup; a support mechanism for supporting the riding portion so that the riding portion is rotatable about the axis of the rotating shaft; and other components. In this amusement device, the riding portion rotates appropriately, thereby, players riding on the riding portion can enjoy the sensation felt when the riding portion rotates.
The amusement device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-24328 is configured with: a rotating base (rotating body) which rotates approximately horizontally, and which is configured so that players can ride on the upper surface thereof; a support mechanism for supporting the rotating base so that the rotating base is rotatable; and other components. In this amusement device, the rotating base rotates appropriately, thereby, the players riding on the rotating base can enjoy the sensation felt when the rotating base rotates.    Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-229244.    Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-24328.